Charmer
by Jess Patt
Summary: Sorria. Cante. Dance. Pule. Chore. Toque. Grite. Sinta. Ame. Lute. Viva. A vida é tão encantadora, resta só a você notar e fazê-la valer a pena.


**CHARMER**

**Autora:** Jess Domingues

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+16

**Sinopse:** Bella, de fato, nunca superou a morte da mãe. A falta de tato do seu pai só fez com que ambos se afastassem. Cansado das rebeldias da filha e sem capacidade para lidar com a situação, Charlie a coloca em um internato, onde crê que Bella será capaz de mudar seu comportamento. Em meio a dúvidas, ela encontra verdadeiras amizades e em Edward, o belo e atencioso músico, a força para finalmente seguir em frente.

_Sorria. Cante. Dance. Pule. Chore. Toque. Grite. Sinta. Ame. Lute. Viva. A vida é tão encantadora, resta só a você notar e fazê-la valer a pena. _

**CAPÍTULO ****UM**

Bella se perguntava o que fizera de tão errado para merecer um pai como o seu. Sua casa estava longe de ser um lar, mas isso não significava que ele poderia trancá-la em um internato e concluir o que ela já sabia: ele pouco se importava. Grandes acordos empresariais, bilhões e mais bilhões de dólares, esbanjar poder e riqueza eram muito mais importantes para Charlie Swan do que a própria filha, assim pensava a jovem.

Não era também como se ela fosse a melhor filha do mundo. Frequentava lugares inapropriados para sua idade, chegava tarde em casa cheirando a álcool e cigarros, suas notas estavam abaixo da média e para piorar, fora expulsa de um dos melhores colégios do país por invadí-lo tarde da noite para uma _festinha_. Festinha essa que resultara em um de seus colegas internado em uma clínica de reabilitação por conta de uma quase overdose. E definitivamente ser pega dançando em cima da mesa do Sr. O'Conneal também não agradara o mesmo. Ela tinha sorte por não ter sido processada por invasão. Seu pai conversara com o diretor e adicionou uma certa quantia para que nada mais fosse feito sobre o assunto.

Graças aos últimos acontecimentos, agora se encontrava em frente ao enorme prédio que seria seu novo lar por um tempo indeterminado. Tirando o fato de que teria que passar vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, e só sair com a autorização de um responsável, o lugar não era assim tão ruim. Era algo como um colégio-prisão de luxo para os filhos de pessoas ricas e sem tempo para criá-los ou lidar com seus problemas de adolescente.

Bella fingiu não notar que Victoria, assistente de seu pai, descera do carro e esperava que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ao contrário disso, ela continuou a ouvir música no último volume de seu _iPod,_ batucando o banco distraidamente. Victoria a chamou três vezes, quando a jovem continuou a ignorá-la, arrancou os fones de seus ouvidos.

"Ei!," a garota lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

"Estou te chamando," Victoria usou um tom de voz severo, então soltou um suspiro cansado. "Olha, eu não tenho culpa nisso. Estou fazendo apenas o que seu pai me ordenou."

"Um fantoche, como o resto dos serviçais dele. É, _saquei_."

"Não gosto disso, Bella. Não é meu trabalho agir como sua babá. Mas isso não significa que eu deva lhe tratar mal e vice-versa."

Os lábios de Bella se transformaram em uma linha apertada. Ela odiava saber que Victoria estava certa. De fato, não era culpa da ruiva que seu pai não soubesse mais o que fazer com a filha rebelde. E que a decisão de colocá-la em um internato, privando-a de suas amizades e de que estivesse ao alcance de coisas que tiravam o sono e davam enxaquecas extras ao Sr. Swan, fosse a melhor opção.

Victoria continuou a esperar, a mão direita apoiada na porta do carro. Bella finalmente desceu. A ruiva sorriu satisfeita e ordenou ao motorista que esperasse, enquanto Bella colocava de volta os fones nos ouvidos.

As duas seguiram para dentro do prédio. O local não era muito diferente dos dois colégios particulares que Bella estudara antes, exceto pelos dois prédios menores ao lado norte do campus. O inferno, Bella pensou, onde passaria o resto de sua vida duas seguiram para dentro do prédio. O local não era muito diferente dos dois colégios particulares que Bella estudara antes, exceto pelos dois prédios menores ao lado norte do campus. O inferno, Bella pensou, onde passaria o resto de sua vida estudantil.

_Llyod__ Academy_ estava longe de ser um inferno. O colégio era um dos melhores do país e o mais frequentado pela elite. Seu prédio enorme, com a infraestrutura mais do que necessária para o estudo dos alunos e os melhores professores para cada disciplina faziam a fortuna da mensalidade valer a pena. Além de quadras de esportes, piscinas e salas de música para matérias extra-curriculares, entre outras coisas.

Bella e Victoria foram recepcionadas pela simpática secretária que as acompanharam até a sala da Sra. Harvelle, onde a mesma as aguardava. Ao contrário do Sr. O'Conneal, diretor do último colégio de Bella, a diretora da _Lloyd __Academy_ não devia passar dos quarenta e poucos anos. Ela não tinha pele flácida, nenhuma carranca típica de pessoas que lidam a vida toda com a adolescência. Talvez, bem talvez, isso fosse uma coisa boa. E não tivesse a mesma mente antiquada dos membros docentes de seu antigo colégio.

"Bem, Srta. Swan, seu histórico é muito bom. Suas notas decaíram nos últimos semestres, mas ainda podemos consertar para um desempenho melhor no de agora. Quanto ao incidente no seu último colégio..." a diretora fez uma pausa, colocando a ficha de Bella de volta a mesa. "Podemos simplesmente passar a borracha e recomeçar. Esperamos que não haja problemas em seus estudos por aqui."

Bella sorriu falsamente antes de formar uma bola com seu chiclete e estourá-la em seguida. Victoria lhe lançou um olhar censurado, que ela fez questão de ignorar.

"Acho que foi explicado o essencial. A Srta. Smith irá acompanhá-la até seu quarto; seu material e uniforme já foram entregues. Ela lhe explicará o restante," informou a Sra. Harvelle à Bella. "E aqui está a lista de seus horários."

Vendo que Bella não fizera nenhuma manifestação Victoria pegou o papel contendo os horários das aulas e levantou agradecendo mais uma vez a diretora.

"Foi um prazer atendê-las. Mande lembranças minha ao Sr. Swan," disse a Sra. Harvelle. " E mais uma vez, seja bem-vinda à _Lloyd__ Academy_, Isabella."

"Obrigada," respondeu Bella, o tom desgostoso claramente em sua voz.

Victoria a pegou delicadamente pelo o braço e a levou para fora da sala antes que a garota a fizesse passar mais vergonha. Não tinha inimizade pela filha de seu chefe, mas às vezes Bella conseguia ser irritante.

"Mande lembranças minha ao Sr. Swan e blá blá blá," Bella imitou a diretora, fazendo uma careta. "Com certeza meu pai a levou para algum restaurante caro e a galanteou a noite inteira, e sabe se lá a quantia e o que mais teve que dá para conseguir que me aceitassem aqui. "

"Isabella!" censurou-a Victoria.

"Srta. Swan?"

Uma jovem com trajes formais com o símbolo do colégio estampado no peito da blusa social aproximou-se das duas antes que algo a mais fosse dito.

"Bem-vinda à _Lloyd __Academy_. Eu sou Rachel Smith e vou lhe acompanhar até o dormitório."

Bella enfiou um dedo na boca fingindo vomitar por trás da jovem enquanto a seguia pelo corredor. Victoria esperava profundamente que Bella não aprontasse das suas nesse colégio, porque sabe se Deus o que o Sr. Swan faria dessa vez.

Enquanto atravessava o campo aberto separando o colégio dos dormitórios, Bella pode notar alguns alunos sentados nos bancos próximos ao prédio principal e outros caminhando em direção a suas tarefas. Todos eles vestiam vestimentas pretas, brancas, cinzas e azuis; as cores do uniforme. Os garotos usavam calças sociais pretas, as garotas saias cinzas de pregas alguns dedos abaixo do joelho e meias brancas 3/4, ambos usavam blusas sociais brancas, coletes preto e gravatas azuis-marinhos listradas de preto e cinza. Alguns usavam um blaser com o emblema do colégio em direção ao lado esquerdo do peito. Bella já tinha experiência com esse tipo de traje, mas isso não fazia com que simpatizasse com esses.

Os dormitórios eram divididos em dois prédios iguais, um a pouca distância do outro. Bella se surpreendeu ao entrar no prédio leste acompanhada da Srta. Smith. A sala era enorme, as paredes em um tom lilás. Havia puffs espalhados de diversas cores e um sofá enorme posicionado em frente a um hack com uma enorme televisão de plasma, um aparelho de Blu-ray e home theathers. Do outro lado havia estantes repletas de livros e DVDs. O teto era decorado com lustres que iluminavam por completo o lugar. A sala estava praticamente vazia naquele horário.

"No corredor a direita está a cozinha," Srta. Smith acenou com a cabeça e Bella seguiu com o olhar. "Tradicionalmente, tanto as meninas quanto os meninos realizam as principais refeições no próprio refeitório do colégio," acrescentou. "Aquela porta a esquerda das estantes está a sala de estudos. Há computadores, espaço e materiais o suficiente para fazer suas atividades."

Bella deu mais uma olhada sobre o ombro enquanto acompanhava a Srta. Smith pela escada até o primeiro andar. Srta. Smith parou em uma porta a direita no terceiro corredor. Sua mão estava preste a pousar sobre a maçaneta quando a porta se abriu de repente, revelando uma garota de feições pequenas e cabelos negros e repicados.

"Brandon, que bom que ainda está por aqui," disse Srta. Smith com um tom de alegria exagerado. Ela virou gentilmente para Bella. "Essa é sua nova companheira de quarto. Isabella Swan, essa é Alice Brandon."

"Seja bem-" Alice começou, um sorriso educado em cumprimento.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

"Como assim minha companheira de quarto? Eu não vou dividir nada com ninguém. Trate de me levar para um quarto desocupado," ela exigiu.

"Isso não será possível. Os quartos são divididos por duplas e não há nenhum outro disponível no momento," Srta. Smith explicou com uma paciência controlada.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha que lidar com uma garota como Isabella Swan. Diversas garotas faziam exigências se achando no direito apenas por ter pais ricos. Não demorava um mês para que dessem conta de ninguém estava ali para receber ordens e sim oferecer um dos melhores estudos do país, suporte para um excelente currículo para a faculdade e disciplina. Bella não tardaria a entender isso.

"Bem, seu material está em cima da sua escrivaninha e seu uniforme estendido sobre a cama. Os demais uniformes estão em seu guarda-roupa," disse Srta. Smith à Bella, ignorando o estado entre incrédulo e raivoso da garota. Então se dirigiu à Alice. "Assim que ela se trocar acompanhe-a até a sua primeira aula, por favor, Alice."

Bella entrou no quarto, soltando o ar fortemente por suas narinas. Não acreditava que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Além de seu pai trancá-la naquele colégio, privando-a de sua liberdade, ela agora tinha que ter sua privacidade tirada também? Ela bufou alto, olhando ao redor. Tinha que admitir que o quarto era bonito, muito bem decorado como todo o resto, ela reparara. Suas malas estavam postas em frente ao que deveria ser seu lado do closet. Elas deveriam ter sido mandadas antes por algum dos empregados de seu pai. Pouco importava.

"Talvez você pudesse se apressar? As aulas começam em vinte minutos," Alice disse.

Bella parou ao pé da sua cama antes de se virar para a garota baixinha.

"Você pode ir. Não preciso de escolta para procurar por uma maldita sala de aula."

Alice trocou o peso de seu corpo para a perna direita, sua expressão neutra.

"Isabella, certo?" ela começou. "Ao contrário da maioria nesse colégio, estou aqui para estudar. Garantir minha vaga na faculdade, por méritos exclusivamente meus. Você não é a primeira e nem a última filhinha de papai que eu tenho que lidar por aqui. Mas se vamos dividir o mesmo quarto, não vai lhe ferir agir de maneira educada tornando nosso convívio menos desagradável."

Bella a encarou sem palavras.

"Ah, você não precisa de escolta, não é mesmo? Então, a gente se vê por aí. Boa aula," o sorriso educado de antes voltou aos lábios de Alice e ela girou os calcanhares, saindo do quarto.

A música sempre esteve presente na vida de Edward. Quando pequeno costumava passar horas em frente ao piano dedilhando as teclas enquanto a maioria dos garotos de sua idade passavam o tempo jogando bola ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa de crianças. Criara um grande elo com a música desde muito cedo. Costumava ouvir seu avô materno tocar e sempre achou que não houvesse coisa mais bela em todo o mundo. Seu avô o ensinara a tocar quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos; e Edward decidiu o que queria ser quando crescesse.

Seu pai não lhe levou a sério no principio. Edward costumava falar para todo mundo que seria um excelente músico quando adulto. Ele era só uma criança. Carlisle desejava que seu filho escolhesse a mesma profissão que a sua e pudesse tomar conta da clínica que pertencia a família. Quando Edward alcançou idade suficiente para ter certeza do que queria para sua vida, seu pai se convenceu e o apoiou em sua decisão. Jasper, o filho caçula, seguiria o mesmo caminho que o do pai, afinal de contas.

Ele estava empenhado em se dedicar ao último ano no colegial e ser aceito em uma das melhores faculdades do país. Edward se sentira aliviado; poderia seguir com seus planos e ao mesmo tempo seu pai teria continuidade ao seu trabalho. Sabia que Jasper daria conta do recado. Ele poderia ter seus momentos de adolescentes, mas levava os estudos muito a sério. Edward imaginava que o irmão não queria desapontar o pai, ele estava apostando suas últimas fichas no filho caçula. E valeria a pena.

Edward deixou as teclas do piano e suspirou, se afastando. A música não estava completa; era apenas uma resenha para apresentar a Sra. Lefreve mais tarde. Esperava que a agradece. Quando aceitara compor a música para o recital não imaginava que se encontraria em uma situação... complicada. Não podia negar que de certa forma, mesmo que mínima, sua inspiração estava abalada.

Sentia-se tão exausto que ao mesmo tempo não deixava de sentir uma ponta de alivio por Rosalie estar empacotando o resto de suas coisas. Meses de desentendimento e chateações levaram-nos à separação. Agora só lhes restavam algumas boas lembranças. Anos de namoro e cumplicidade chegaram ao fim. O amor que juravam sentir nos tempos de faculdade acabara, afinal de contas.

Ele insistira para que Rosalie ficasse em seu apartamento até que arranjasse um lugar definitivo para ficar – Edward poderia ficar um tempo na casa de seus pais. Ela negou, claro – é orgulhosa demais para aceitar tal coisa. No começo da semana saíra apenas com uma mala contendo o essencial e partira para a casa de uma amiga. Já agora, restavam apenas algumas caixas com objetos pessoais e roupas a serem levadas.

A sensação que ambos sentiam era estranha. Passaram tanto tempo juntos; vivenciando momentos felizes, de divertimento. Alguns momentos sérios, de responsabilidades, como quando decidiram morar juntos. Terminar um relacionamento de anos definitivamente não é algo fácil. Mas por agora era hora de seguir em frente. Cada um em seu próprio caminho.

"Está tudo pronto," disse Rosalie ao voltar a sala, despertando Edward de seus pensamentos. "Posso mandá-los subir?"

"Eu posso te ajudar," ele sugeriu.

_Sempre__ um__ perfeito __cavalheiro,_ Rosalie pensou.

"Obrigada, Edward. Mas eu já contratei o serviço da mudança," respondeu. Enfim assumiu uma voz quase suplicante. "Não vamos tornar isso mais difícil, ok?"

Edward assentiu. Deixaria que Rosalie fizesse do seu próprio jeito, como bem entendesse. Não queria mais discutir. Concordaram com o término de forma amigável, sem mais desavenças. Gostaria que continuasse assim. Quem sabe até um dia, futuramente, pudessem voltar a serem amigos. É, ele pensou, quem sabe.

Quando Rosalie terminou de tirar suas coisas do apartamento, Edward pegou sua maleta e rumou até o colégio onde Sra. Lefreve lecionava. Ao chegar, caminhou em direção a sala dos professores para tomar uma xícara de café. A sala estaria vazia exceto pela presença da Srta. Weber.

Edward tinha um pequeno laço de amizade com a professora de artes. Fora ela que indicara o amigo para a Sra. Lefreve quando o pianista que a acompanhava durante anos em todas as suas apresentações se aposentara. Angela também nutria uma paixão secreta pelo recém-solteiro músico desde a época em que freqüentaram juntos o mesmo colégio. Nunca demonstrara sentir algo a mais por não querer se envolver com alguém comprometido e por saber que Edward não a corresponderia. Agora o ouvia dizer sobre Rosalie ter pego suas coisas mais cedo e afirmar que o relacionamento acabara definitivamente. Por dentro, ela sentia seu coração explodir em alegria.

Não sentia-se mal por isso. Sabia que Edward não sofria com a separação. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia que não tinha como levar adiante sua relação com Rosalie. Preferia ter dado um ponto final antes que passassem a odiar um ao outro em consequência dos desentendimentos constantes.

O sinal para a próxima tocou. Angela tratou de terminar seu café e pegar sua bolsa para se dirigir até a próxima aula.

"Até mais," Edward a surpreendeu com um beijo na bochecha, fazendo o coração da professora acelerar. "Obrigado por me ouvir."

O sorriso que Edward deu antes de ela sair da sala quase fez com que desmaiasse como uma adolescente. Uma adolescente boboca, ela acrescentou, um sorriso entre os lábios e sua mão sobre o lugar que Edward beijara.

_"Mais __um__ dia __trancada __aqui __e __eu __morro,__ T. __Sério!__ Meu__ pai __passou __dos __limites __dessa __vez,"_Bella digitou no celular e enviou para sua melhor amiga.

_"MB __não__ é__ a __mesma__ sem__ vc, __B.__ Não __tem__ volta __mesmo?"_ A resposta de Tanya veio logo em seguida.

_"A__ não __ser __que__ o __Sr. __O'Conneal __fosse __gay __e __meu __pai__ conseguisse __seduzi-lo__ com __outros __dotes __além__ do __dinheiro"._

_"Isso __não __é __problema, __best. __Coloque__ "I __will __survive"__ e __vc __vai __ver __quem__ ele __realmente __é."_

A imagem do seu antigo diretor mostrando toda sua desenvoltura no ritmo da música invadiu a mente de Bella ao receber a mensagem de sua amiga. Ela não conseguiu segurar a própria gargalhada que ecoou pela sala, chamando a atenção dos alunos e da professora que acabara de entrar.

Bella notou todos os olhares em sua direção e rapidamente se recompôs. Enquanto a professora cumprimentava a sala e os alunos se posicionavam a sua volta, Bella se sentia ridícula e se recusava a vestir a roupa que todos usavam. Há tempos não fazia _ballet_ - desde um pouco depois que sua mãe falecera. Não via mais graça e beleza na dança sem sua mãe para compartilhar e admirar seus passos. Certamente ela mandaria uma mensagem nada agradável ao escritório do pai, reclamando por Victoria ter a inscrito em aulas desnecessárias.

"Com licença," a voz de Edward interrompeu os murmúrios em volta da professora.

Todas se viraram na direção da porta do estúdio, encarando-o. A forma como algumas alunas o olhavam poderia envergonhá-lo, mas eram apenas crianças que não fariam nada além de cochichar com as amigas ou soltar risinhos a sua volta.

"Edward, _mon__ cher_. Entre, por favor" disse a professora, alegremente, com um leve sotaque francês.

"Boa tarde, senhoritas," ele cumprimentou à todas. Como resposta, recebeu sorrisinhos encantados.

"Minhas queridas, conheçam Edward Cullen. Ele, a partir de hoje, será nosso novo pianista" murmurinhos frenéticos irromperam pela sala após o comunicado da professora. "Começaremos hoje a ensaiar uma canção para o recital..." Ela agora se dirigiu ao pianista, "Fique a vontade, _mon__ cher._"

Edward seguiu, com a pasta das partituras em sua mão, até o piano posicionado a um canto ao lado do espelho da grande sala. Os olhares das alunas o seguiram, inclusive o de Bella que olhava a cena com curiosidade. Isso estava sendo de longe a coisa mais interessante que acontecera no dia. Bella estava impressionada o quão lindo e gracioso o jovem pianista parecia.

Nunca vira um pianista tão belo e jovem assim antes, todos normalmente eram velhos, alguns de caras flácidas e expressões serenas. Mas Edward era diferente. Seus olhos eram como duas pedras esmeraldas a hipnotizando, o rosto de traços tão belos e marcantes, sua boca fina extremamente atrativa, o corpo alto e esbelto, seu cabelo em um tom dourado com fios levemente desalinhados que fazia com que Bella sentisse vontade de mergulhar seus dedos entre eles. Tal desejo a assustou e poucas coisas eram capazes de assustar Bella Swan.

Ela continuou a encará-lo de seu canto enquanto o resto dos alunos se postavam próximos à ele. Não conseguia desviar sua atenção. Edward sempre teve esse poder sobre as pessoas, principalmente nela a partir desse dia.

"Srta. Swan?" o chamado da professora a despertou do seu transe repentino.

Foi então que Edward a viu pela primeira vez.

Instantaneamente ela lhe fazia lembrar uma boneca de porcelana. Seu rosto era branquinho, as maças do rosto natural e levemente rosadas; suas feições bem delicadas e femininas. Seu cabelo era de um castanho escuro, algumas mechas caindo em ondas sobre seu ombro. Não era alta, mas também não tão pequena. Ela era a única que não vestia o traje das demais; _collant_ branco, saia transpassada, meias e sapatilhas na cor rosa. Ela mantinha uma postura descontraída, suas costas apoiadas na parede, os braços cruzados. Ela não era assim tão diferente das demais alunas, exceto pela personalidade e seus olhos de cor chocolate que continua uma intensidade que Edward não pôde identificar no momento.

"Srta. Swan?" Sra. Lefevre repetiu. Então deu continuidade quando Bella a mirou: "É preciso que se troque para a aula."

"Na verdade, não tenho nenhum interesse em freqüentá-la. _Me__ desculpe,_ acredito que houve um engano em meus horários," ela tentou soar educada, com a paciência controlada.

"Duvido muito. É filha de Renée Swan, estou certa?" Bella estremeceu dolorosamente a lembrança da mãe, tal coisa passou despercebido pela professora entusiasmada demais por ter a filha de uma das melhores alunas que já tivera em sua classe. "Ela era uma grande bailarina. Me falou de ti certa vez. O quão boa és, acreditava que seria melhor do que um dia ela fostes."

Bella sentiu-se tocada, ao mesmo tempo irritada. Aquilo era o maior elogio que pudesse receber na vida, mas estava longe de ser verdade. Nunca admitiria que chegava a ser tão boa quanto a mãe fora. De fato, o que a professora dissera era verdade. Ela havia herdado o talento de Renée e se continuasse a dançar poderia desfrutar o máximo do dom que lhe fora dado. A facilidade e a desenvoltura como se movia era extremamente belo e admirável. Mas não seria capaz de o fazê-lo novamente. A dança a fazia lembrar dolorosamente de sua mãe, dos momentos em que passavam juntas a dançar. Aprendera tudo que sabia sobre _ballet_ com Renée e acreditava que não seria capaz de seguir em frente sem ela. Nunca mais.


End file.
